30 Day Caulscott Oneshots
by uftopia
Summary: These will mostly be fluff, but some tragic events later on. No smut, haha. (CAULSCOTT-Max/Nathan) One oneshot everyday, for thirty days. Rated M/Tragedy for later oneshots. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

_**Prompt:**_ _ **"You know," they said, craning up on their toes, "I can't kiss you when you're all the way up there." They nuzzled their lover's neck, pressing a kiss beneath their jaw. As high as they could reach. "Perhaps you should try your knees?"**_

 _ **Their lover laughed and scooped them up easily, setting them down sitting on the tabletop. "C'mere."**_

_._._._

Max and Nathan were out, trying to get to one of Nathan's Vortex Club parties. Walking down the sidewalk of blackwell, Max could see the obvious height difference between her and her boyfriend. His arm, slouched across her thin shoulder, was rather distracting, too. His eyes, cerulean blue. His hair, instead of being slicked-back is now curled and natural, and his usual hard glare he gave was softened to make his features look almost close to a baby's.

Everything about him to Max, was hypnotizing. She couldn't help herself when trying to reach his lips to meet her own. However, she was an inch short when trying to do so.

"What was that for?" He chuckled at her failed attempt of a kiss. He looked down at her smooth face, splattered with freckles given by angels and tried to keep his composure at her cuteness. Her doe-like eyes didn't help.

Upon arriving at the party, neither made an attempt to go inside. The pink and red hues of the party lit up both Nathan and Max's faces, making their eyes look like a beautiful lilac sky, drowning in clouds that surrounded the color.

"It was for being you. You just looked too irresistible." She thinks he'll make a witty comeback or something like an 'I know,' but it never comes.

"So do you, sunshine," He placed his palms on her cheeks, cupping them. "You're extra beautiful tonight."

She smirked and tried to get closer to his face to try another kiss. Failed.

Max tried speaking some sense. Except, nothing but stutters and the sounds 'Buh' and 'I' were said.

She finally spoke as Nathan looked at her with those eyes. Those gorgeous eyes of his.

"I think you're too tall, you should try to get to my level." She looks up to his hot pink face, still illuminated by the colors inside.

"Try to go on your knees, maybe,"

He just laughs, and starts to pick up Max from the bottom. One hand under her knees, on behind her back, supporting it.

"I think this is a better idea…" He drifts off and starts to kiss her passionately. Max's hands find his neck and face, and slowly combs his curly hair with her fingers, _'soft'_ , she thinks to herself, still kissing.

Their faces seperate for air, "A much better idea, Nathan." Her face meets his again and they don't stop for sometime.

' _I'm dating the cutest thing at Blackwell'_ He thought, thinking this was all he ever needed in life.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Prompt:**_ _ **"I'm pregnant…"**_

 _ **He stares at her in disbelief.**_

 _ **_._._._**_

"Nath- can, I- can I speak to you about something?" On the couch, Nathan looks up from his phone to his wife, shaking and holding something in her hand. He's worried, he hasn't seen her this way before, yet here she is, gripping the counter like an earthquake was passing through their apartment. Her breath was quivering and she wouldn't move from her spot, despite saying they should talk.

He gets up to put a hand on her shoulder, forgetting whatever was on his phone. It isn't important now.

"Max, are you okay?" He asks because she hasn't said a word since and she didn't move an inch.

"No," she finally says, "I don't know,"

"What do you mean?

 _ **_._._._**_

She remembers simpler times, when she didn't have to check every time they had intercourse for that little pink plus sign in the little plastic box that carried it.

She knows she's acting silly, but she couldn't help but do it. She refilled on the tests regularly. Up until now, she's never given the tests and minus signs much thought. How grateful she was for them.

 _ **_._._._**_

"I mean I don't know. Nate, I-"

Nathans getting worried for Max, because acting like this isn't her character. She's laid back and giddy, and right now, it's the complete opposite. Interrupting her, "Max, you can tell me! Tell me what's the problem…" His voice wavers, and he holds her close. So close she swears that any tighter it would crush her.

Maybe he should. She's panicking a little harder than she wants to be.

"I'm going to be straightforward with you. I'm pregnant."

His breath hitches, and she waits for a reply.

"This isn't a… a joke?"

"No, I wouldn't do that."

He thinks for a while. The pitter-patter of small feet in their home sounds… _nice._ He thought. Small hands grabbing at his fingers, while still laying down on an oversized bed with big, poofy blankets, husband and wife kissing each infant's cheek. Singing to the small child, rocking in a chair. Stroking hair. Flurries of kisses.

"I think… it'd be okay. No matter what you do, I'm in you with you. I want you to know that." He rests his chin on her head, arms wrapped around her shoulders. She holds his arms in search of comfort.

"Okay. Let's do this." She finally says, and it makes Nathan's heart flutter.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Prompt: A person is having an awful date, while a super cute waiter/waitress shows up to help them out of it.**_

 **_._._._**

Having what seems like one of the worst dates to Nathan, he found her on Tinder while looking for cute girls to go out with. They both matched, and started chatting. Nathan thought she was okay, but Victoria thought that he was her dream boyfriend. She couldn't and wouldn't stop talking to him.

"Tell me about yourself, Nathan~" She said, with her hands intertwined, holding up her head. Her eyes were slits, green and gold. Her hair was beautiful, and so was her face, Nathan had to admit, but it just wasn't Nathan's type.

"Whales are my favorite animal, they're calm and soothing, and I listen to their calls when I'm stressed."

"That's…" She probably wasn't expecting for the least amount of information Nathan could give. "Interesting, yeah. I love jaguars, tough and gorgeous." Victoria purrs just like a jaguar, flirtatious and _sexy,_ almost. He still wasn't interested but he tried not to be an ass.

While Victoria spoke about herself, giving details Nathan couldn't care less about, he zoned off and started to look at his surroundings.

A small girl- _waitress, actually,_ was walking around making sure everyone's food was okay, and taking orders. The way she wrote down things, he thought, was kinda cute. Her bright blue eyes focusing on the sheet of notebook paper in front of her, tiny hands working their way with a blue pen. She waved goodbye to the table she was at, and made her way to the kitchen.

She was beautiful. Her short brown bob, the sky blue eyes that go as deep as the ocean, and her small, almost nonexistent waist that made up for the lack of breasts and butt, was cute. She strut pst him and Victoria, and suddenly she stops talking.

"Hey, Nate," She snaps her fingers in front of his face. "You're staring at that waitress, pay attention to me!" She nearly yells, her face red as a beet. She pouts at Nathan and when she's about to say more, the cute waitress comes over to take their orders. She holds up her pen and pad and stares at Nathan a little longer, blues eyes meeting in between. Victoria stops them by clearing her throat and sits a little straighter. This causes Max to blush and ask the question she was sent to do so.

"Hello, I'm Max, what can I get you too today?" She gave a genuine smile to both, but only Nathan returned it. Max's smile dropped for a second, but she started speaking again."What kind of drinks would you like to start off with?"

"Hey, Max," Victoria says.

"Have you figured out your drink?" She turns to look at her.

"I'll be back, actually, I'll order later. Thanks." She proceeds to leave their booth, leaving Nathan and Max awkwardly staring at Victoria as she walks to the women's room.

"She's an ass, ignore her."

Max looks startled and looks back to Nathan.

"Tinder date?" she says.

"Actually… yeah, how'd you know?"

She looks around for a while and settles down her notebook to speak to Nathan. "I've tried it once, but instead I got a really creepy guy, he was much older than me and had a real hipster look. Said he was a professor at a school named… Blackwell, I think. Now I know where I'll never go."

He chuckles at this, but is actually a little concerned for this Max girl. Something could've happened to her, and god forbid, anything bad happen to this precious, petite cinnamon roll.

Now he sees those beautiful freckles on her face.

She looks down to Nathan, and asks for his name. "What's your name, handsome stranger?"

He doesn't hesitate to tell her. "Nathan," He says.

"Well, want to get out of here, Nathan?" He happily agrees.

"Let's ditch this place."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Prompt: Person A has lots of freckles and person B tries to kiss them all before bed.**_

_._._._

Snuggled up together, first night moved in, Max and Nathan had just finished watching a movie to celebrate.

"Goodnight, Nathan. I… love you." The words were heavy on her tongue, but it felt so right to say it.

"Not as much as I do, Caulfield." He mumbles and starts to snuggle into her hair. This causes Max to turn around and look at her boyfriend's face. "What are you doing?" She whispers back.

He doesn't say anything, instead looks into her eyes like everything else in the world doesn't matter.

He goes closer to her face and kisses her nose quick. A peck is heard, and Max just stares back at him.

"What was that for?"

Peck.

Peck,

Peck, peck,

Peck.

"Oh my god, Nathan, stop!" She's giggling loudly, but he doesn't stop the flurries of kisses Nathan's giving her. She has to say, she doesn't actually want him to stop.

"Seriously, what are you doing?" She's still laughing.

"Kissing every freckle before bed. It's necessary."

She lets him kiss, and keep kissing because the small smooches that he gives are what makes life worth living.

He doesn't stop for sometime.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Prompt: "You're just not the same anymore…"**_

 _ **Lol some angst for you~**_

_._._._

"Nathan, what the hell?!" Max shouts because he's blaming her for 'messing with that Warren Gayram'. Which she wouldn't do, Warren may be sweet and all, but Max's heart _belonged_ to Nathan.

Not anymore.

"I know you've been together! I know a lying bitch when I see one! _So, fuck off!"_ The words are rushed and messy, but at least he's getting his point across to Max. He can tell because she cowers back into the corner of her room, arms grabbing at each other and tears rolling down her face.

Usually, he'd comfort her if she broke down crying, but this was _her_ fault. _She_ was the one cheating. [She wasn't. She wished he knew.] Warren Gayram was the problem, too. He'll beat his face in once he sees him.

"Nothing to say? Huh, Max?" He says, still boiling with anger and distrust. "I thought you were the _one._ I really did. I was wrong."

"You're just not the same anymore!" And with that, he left her, slamming the door hard in her face. She's unable to move from her place until the door to the dorms echoes throughout the hallway.  
"You're always accusing me of things I never did…" She whispers to herself, and her hands fall to her sides.

There are too many tears that stream down her face, so she wipes at her cheeks constantly.

She drops the the floor and she can't push back the hiccups, coughs, and the faucets in her eyes. Her hands are to her face, and her body against the door.

 _Knock knock_

"Max?" It's Kate, and she's come because she heard Max's cries.

Max doesn't say anything so Kate just enters. "Max are you- oh my goodness! What- what happened?"

Kate sinks down to her level.

"It's… Nathan, isn't it?" Max nods sadly, because she knows the relationship is over.


End file.
